This is War
by LittleBlackOwl
Summary: UA. Le pays du Son et le pays du Feu sont en guerre depuis des années. Qui aurait pu prédire que Sasuke, soldat du son, et Naruto, habitant de Konoha, allaient se rencontrer ? Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Personne ne savait depuis quand, ni pourquoi cette guerre existait. Mais elle durait depuis si longtemps qu'on se souciait peu de ses origines. La population vivait sa vie, donnant ses fils à la Nation pour l'effort de guerre. Leur retour au village se faisait dans la douleur, que ce soit pour les morts comme pour les vivants. Les morts parce qu'on ne les verrait plus jamais sourire, rire, vivre. Les vivants parce que la guerre les hantaient de jour, lorsqu'ils prenaient place à leur tout nouvel emploi, comme de nuit, lorsque les cauchemars les réveillaient de leur sommeil agité.

Naruto avait eu de la chance le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Les médecins le jugèrent fragile, ils craignaient que ses os ne se brisent lors de son entraînement militaire. Inefficace, inapte, lui dirent-ils. Pas de carrière de soldat pour toi, mon garçon. A son plus grand soulagement, le vieil Ichiraku le prit sous son aile. Son nouvel emploi n'allait pas consister à tirer sur des ennemis et traîner son corps au travers de la boue du champ de bataille. Il allait apprendre les subtilités de la cuisine et il crut bien faire une syncope quand Ichiraku lui apprit enfin la technique pour faire des ramens, nourriture des divinités dans son esprit.

A la fin de son apprentissage, il créa un petit boui-boui, installé dans une petite rue calme et loin de la place marchande de Konoha fréquentée toute la journée et toute la nuit. Parfois, quand ses clients débattaient sur la guerre, Naruto s'attirait les foudres des personnes aux alentours. Il exécrait la guerre et était content tant que sa famille et ses amis restaient en bonne santé. Mais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui lui arriverait l'année de ses vingt-et-un ans...

_-This is War-_

Naruto aimait les vendredi soirs. Les ouvriers de l'usine militaire venaient assurément dans son boui-boui pour manger et boire un coup, sans que leurs femmes ne débarquent pour les ramener chez eux en les tirant par les oreilles. Le son de la radio en bruit de fond, toujours branchée sur la station d'information, aidait aussi à retrouver cette atmosphère joyeuse et conviviale. Ce jour de la semaine le mettait toujours de bonne humeur, ce qu'il démontra en servant un verre d'alcool de riz à tous ses clients.

- C'est pour la maison ! Déclara-t-il devant les yeux vitreux et curieux.

Aussitôt dit, ses clients se mirent à l'acclamer et à boire goulûment leur verre gratuit. L'un d'entre eux n'hésita pas à lui pincer les fesses à son passage.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas une femme, Naruto-kun ! S'exclama-t-il plus qu'éméché et frottant sa joue meurtrie par le coup de poing de Naruto. J'en connais certains qui n'auraient pas hésité à te mettre la bague au doigt !

- Toi le premier, hein, Nagano ? Dit en riant un voisin de table.

- Moi le premier ! Reconnut Nagano en ne lâchant pas des yeux Naruto. Il réchaufferait mon lit tous les soirs !

Habitué à leurs idioties, Naruto roula des yeux. Ils étaient aussi pervers que son propre parrain. Il n'était pas étonné que les livres de Jiraya soient aussi populaires chez les militaires et les civils. Pour ne plus faire attention à eux, ses mains s'emparèrent automatiquement d'un tissu propre sur son comptoir. Il essuya les verres et les bols, qu'il avait nettoyés plus tôt et qui dégoulinaient encore d'eau. Quant à ses oreilles, elles se mirent à écouter avec ferveur les informations déversées par sa vieille radio.

-... Les autorités vous encouragent à surveiller et dénoncer toute personne suspecte et inconnue. Nous vous invitons à contacter la milice pour connaître les démarches à suivre. Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, les autorités nous annoncent que la route commerciale du nord, en direction de Suna, est officiellement sous le contrôle du Pays du Feu...

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Se dit-il en rangeant la vaisselle et, jetant un regard vers sa montre qui indiquait clairement minuit et des poussières, forçant ses clients à rentrer chez eux d' un grand éclat de voix, ce qui lui valut un concert de désaccords plus ou moins prononcés. Il ne désirait pas être à nouveau la cible de représailles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ferma son boui-boui, une heure après le départ des ouvriers, que Naruto buta contre une chose molle et gémissante. La peur le rongea automatiquement. Konoha était habituellement sûre mais il y avait parfois quelques meurtres étranges dans les rues.

- Ugh...Fit la chose molle à ses pieds.

Il plissa ses yeux pour mieux voir ce qui lui barrait le passage. C'était un corps d'après ce qu'il distinguait et un homme d'après sa voix. Un homme qui perdait rapidement du sang si la tâche sombre, qui s'étendait sur ses vêtements, était bien ce qu'il pensait. Observant rapidement les alentours, Naruto se dépêcha d'aider l'inconnu car mieux valait ne pas se faire prendre. Il le hissa sur ses deux jambes et le maintint difficilement debout, il rentra aussi vite qu'il le put dans son petit appartement tout proche.

S'il y avait une chose que son tuteur lui avait apprise c'était bien celle-ci : tout être sur terre méritait un peu d'aide et d'attention, qu'importe leurs origines ou leurs différences d'opinions. Heureusement son appartement n'était pas trop loin et la rue vide. Peu de gens osait s'aventurer dans sa rue. Trop de violence, trop d'agression. Certains se demandaient encore comment il survivait. Il n'y avait pas de grands miracles, seuls quelques repas gratuits en échange de sa tranquillité.

Malgré quelques difficultés à attraper ses clefs et les insérer dans la serrure, Naruto réussit à s'introduire dans son appartement et à déposer son invité dans l'unique lit qui lui appartenait. Il était mal en point. De la boue sur tout le corps, du sang sur son uniforme militaire du Pays du Son ; Naruto savait déjà qu'il allait au devant de grands ennuis. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il hésita une seule seconde à attraper sa trousse de secours, à rouler ses manches, déchausser les bottes en cuir de l'inconnu et le déshabiller délicatement. Le torse couvert de bleus et de cicatrices, ainsi que l'atroce blessure le firent grimacer légerement. Mais avec un geste presque tendre, il réarrangea les mèches collées au front de son invité par la sueur.

- T'as dû en voir des choses, murmura Naruto en prenant l'alcool qu'il appliqua doucement avec un coton. Ca a pas dû être facile.

Son invité gémit de douleur sous les soins qu'il lui prodiguait. Il inspirait un peu pitié à Naruto mais c'était une blessure par balle et il devait absolument la désinfecter. Il avait aussi remarqué à son plus grand soulagement que la balle avait déjà été retirée.

- Au moins, j'aurais pas grand chose à faire pour soigner tout ça, se dit-il à voix haute. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu t'es infiltré dans Konoha comme ça. Je dis pas que c'est difficile ! Mais y a quand même la milice qui s'assure de patrouiller les alentours toutes les heures...

Naruto soupira en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Pas qu'il regrettait sa décision, mais comment allait-il se sortir de tout ça quand l'inconnu irait mieux ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus juste le laisser partir comme ça, si ? Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il imagina ce qu'il en ferait pendant ses heures de travail.

- Bah, je trouverai bien un moyen..., fit Naruto en terminant de poser un pansement sur la blessure avant de bailler bruyamment. En attendant je vais aller me coucher, mon canapé m'appelle.

Les paupières alourdies, Naruto termina son travail et se dépêcha d'attraper une couverture dans son armoire. Il s'occuperait de nettoyer son invité le lendemain. Il tombait de sommeil pour l'instant et son canapé paraissait être le plus beau des lits à cet instant. Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto se laissa tomber dans son canapé et se recouvrit de sa couverture. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent doucement.

_-This is war-_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le menace de son propre couteau de cuisine. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il s'était levé, lavé et habillé. Il avait aussi profiter de l'occasion pour débarbouiller son invité et lui mettre, bien que difficilement, des vêtements propres. La seule tâche restante était le petit déjeuner qu'il avait commencé à préparer. Maintenant il ne pouvait que déplorer ses oeufs brûlés et la lame froide du couteau sur sa gorge.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda agressivement l'étranger dans son dos. Parle avant que je ne décide de te couper la gorge.

Naruto déglutit et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Son cœur battait douloureusement la chamade pendant que de la bile cherchait à remonter son œsophage asséché par la panique et la peur. Il tressaillit légèrement en sentant les crocs de la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau. L'étranger ne semblait guère apprécié son silence.

- K-konoha ! Finit par lâcher Naruto. Konoha.

- Tch, fit l'étranger semblant être contrarié.

Naruto le comprenait. Se retrouver dans une ville du pays ennemi n'était vraiment pas une manière agréable de se réveiller !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ? Si je me souviens bien, le Pays du Feu offre une belle somme pour tout soldat du Son.

- Ah, ah, rit nerveusement Naruto aussi immobile qu'une statue. On m' a appris à ne pas détourner les yeux devant les personnes dans le besoin.

- Même si ça peut être au prix de ta vie ? Fit le soldat incrédule devant ses actions qu'il ne savait être stupides ou extrêmement stupides.

- Peut être que je suis allé un peu trop loin, reconnut Naruto avant de s'emporter. Mais je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un mourir dans la rue ! Je ne suis pas inhumain !

Ses paroles semblèrent laisser le soldat muet de stupeur. Peut-être que laisser mourir des gens dans la rue était normal en Son ? Si c'était le cas, Naruto était bien content qu'il ne soit pas né là-bas.

- Il aurait peut être mieux valu que tu me laisses mourir, dobe, déclara le soldat en retirant enfin le couteau de sa gorge.

- Je ne suis pas un dobe ! S'exclama Naruto en se retournant vers l'étranger et en enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine. Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto et je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, teme !

* * *

><p>Voilà, premier chapitre fini !<p>

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire en entier, j'espère que ce petit bout vous a plu. J'avoue ne pas être une pro non plus en grammaire et en conjugaison, donc si jamais il y a des fautes je m'excuse.

J'aimerais aussi beaucoup avoir vos avis pour voir s'il y a certaines choses que je dois modifier.

Et, bien sûr, Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et le contexte à l'auteur.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto lança un regard noir au soldat, qui engloutissait le petit déjeuner, qu'il avait cuisiné, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une décennie. L'homme avait refusé de lui donner son nom et avait tordu son poignet quand il avait trop insisté. Poignet qui le lançait encore un peu avec toute la force utilisée par le soldat, qui était sacrement intimidant avec son regard sombre, ses traits durs et les muscles qu' il voyait.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux continuer à t'appeler teme ? Demanda Naruto en jouant avec sa tasse remplie de café. Si c'est le cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas !

Le soldat prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée, de déglutir et de poser calmement ses couverts avant de répondre :

- Sasuke, répondit le soldat. Et c'est tout ce que tu auras, dobe.

- Sasuke, eh ? Fit Naruto après avoir bu un peu de café. J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien. Tu vas rester combien de temps ?

C'était peut être abrupte mais il avait besoin de le savoir. Qui savait ce qui allait arriver si jamais Jiraya ou Iruka lui rendait visite à l'improviste ? Naruto n'imaginait pas l'horreur qui s'en suivrait. Le village ne se priverait pas de faire brûler sa petite affaire et son appartement dans un élan de patriotisme qui n'en serait que décuplé par leur aversion envers lui.

- Pourquoi, je te dérange dobe ? Répliqua le soldat d'un air narquois. Je partirai dès que la voie sera libre.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Dès que la voie serait libre ? Konoha n'avait que la milice et les militaires ne venaient que deux fois par an pour recruter les nouvelles recrues. Si Sasuke s'y prenait bien, il pouvait quitter le village quand il le désirait...

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur de ce village, crétin, fit le soldat dédaigneux quand il remarqua l'air confus de Naruto. Quelle agréable petite vie tu dois mener.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'indignation. De quel droit ce...Cet imbécile se permettait de critiquer sa vie ?

- Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends teme ! Explosa Naruto en frappant du poing sur la table. Si j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe là dehors, c'est mon droit !

- Bien sûr dobe, c'est ton droit de ne pas vouloir savoir si tu vas mourir ou pas demain. Ou si ton village va se faire envahir ou pas ! Son corps se glaça et il regarda fixement le soldat, toute sa colère drainée par ces quelques paroles.

- Le village va se faire envahir...? demanda-t-il en pensant aux maisons aux toits jaunes, rouges et aux murs blancs, et en se demandant si du sang allait teinter les rues larges et étroites.

- Non dobe. Ce n'était qu'une supposition.

- Alors tu devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, teme ! Rouspéta Naruto en croisant les bras. On pourrait te croire !

Le soldat renifla de dédain et continua à manger son repas. L'oeil de Naruto tiqua quelque peu. Tout au fond de lui, il avait envie de frapper ce crétin et de lui crier dessus ; c'était une partie de sa personnalité qui restait définitivement enfantine. Mais il n' était pas lâche au point de s'acharner sur un blessé et il avait aussi plus important à faire: neuf heure venait de sonner et il devait préparer les ingrédients pour ce midi. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, Naruto prit une grande et se leva. Le jeune chef en profita par la même occasion de ramasser la vaisselle sur la table et la laver.

- Err...Fit Naruto quand il eut fini. Je dois sortir... - Oui, oui dobe. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici, dit Sasuke en se balançant sur la chaise. Je n'ai envie de me retrouver avec des fers aux poignets en direction de quelques prisons obscures et mal entretenues que le Feu pourrait avoir.

- Comme si le Son devait avoir de meilleures prisons que les nôtres teme ! Défendit vaillamment Naruto. Pff, en tout cas il y a de la nourriture dans le placard et le frigo. Et ne te fais pas remarquer.

- Bien compris...Dobe.

Ne prenant pas la peine de s'étrangler de rage, Naruto sortit de la cuisine. Sasuke tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment ainsi qu'une clé qui la fermait. Le soldat ferma les paupières et frôla sa blessure au torse. Il l'avait échappé belle...

-...Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les prisons du Son sont propres dobe. Le serpent ne voudrait pas que ses cobayes attrapent la mort quand ils sont parfois la preuve que ses expériences fonctionnent.

_-This is War-_

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi sans que Sasuke ne se décide à partir. Pourtant Naruto fit de son mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Il le renseignait sur les déplacements de la milice et les heures où Konoha bouillonnait de vie. Mais le soldat campait fermement dans son appartement et les voisins commençaient à lui faire comprendre peu subtilement qu'ils en avaient assez des éclats de voix provenant de chez lui. Fatigué et irrité, Naruto commença à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un ami d'enfance énervant était venu le voir pour une visite de quelques mois. Après tout, peu de gens se souciait de son enfance, Iruka l'avait recueilli à l'âge de douze ans, la plupart de ses amis étaient bien trop occupés par leurs propres occupations et Jiraya avait une longue visite à faire dans la capitale (probablement pour visiter ses favorites). Une excuse pour que Sasuke puisse enfin sortir de son appartement sans se plaindre de la petitesse et la propreté de celui-ci. Et l'inévitable devait arriver mais Naruto faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

- Un ramen au porc, un ramen au miso et deux bières fraîches, annonça Naruto en posant la commande sur la table.

Les deux ouvriers, Nagano et Mori, étaient comme toujours présents le vendredi soir et assis à leur table habituelle. Et à en croire leurs estomacs gargouillant, ils avaient extrêmement faims.

- Aah, Naruto-kun est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu ferais une femme parfaite ? Fit Nagano avec son manège habituel. Des compétences de cuisine parfaites, un corps parfait...

Le jeune chef se dépêcha de décamper lorsqu'il vit les mains baladeuses de son client qui commençaient à s'approcher. A son retour au comptoir en bois clair, Sasuke, le menton dans sa main et le bras sur le comptoir, haussa un sourcil.

- Ca t'arrive souvent dobe ?

Naruto se demanda s'il devait se méfier ou non. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois devenir les moqueries du soldat. Il en bavait déjà assez comme ça pendant la matinée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son visage était féminin, si ses yeux étaient trop grands et trop bleus. De dos, certains villageois le prenaient pour une fille et il blâmait sa silhouette fine et ses cheveux blonds, qui n'étaient pourtant pas si longs que ça. Au cas où, il prit un de ses couteaux dans la main, prêt à le menacer pour qu'il s'arrête s'il le fallait.

- Aussi souvent qu'il fait beau à Konoha, répondit Naruto un peu dépité. Il fallait comprendre par là qu'il ne pleuvait jamais dans son petit village. Donc, oui, très souvent.

- Hmm...

- Quoi ? Fit Naruto étonné en plissant des yeux. Pas de moqueries sur ma soi-disante féminité...?

Le soldat lui donna un sourire railleur.

- Je pensais t'épargner pour cette fois mais si tu y tiens vraiment...

- Non ! Non ! Non ! S'exclama précipitamment Naruto tout en agitant les bras vers Sasuke. Ce n'est pas la peine !

-...Le couteau dobe.

- Huh... Naruto rangea précautionneusement le couteau à sa place.

Il avait bien failli lui crever l'oeil avec ses gestes désordonnés...Mais Sasuke était resté et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, là où d'autres auraient reculés violemment ne manquant pas de tomber de leur chaise.

- Tch...En plus d'être incroyablement féminin, tu es un véritable danger public ! C'est de mieux en mieux dobe. Comment tu fais pour survivre seul ? Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour l'injurier, le corps tendu par la colère et l'irritation, quand un client s'insinua dans la conversation.

- Hé, Naruto ! Fit le client en question avec un sourire goguenard en titubant vers eux. C'est ton copain ? Le pauvre Nagano doit être vert de jalousie !

Le jeune chef lança une oeillade mortifiée au soldat, qui paraissait vaguement amusé. Une telle ordure, son amant ? Et puis quoi encore ! Si c'était le cas, il avait été un ninja dans sa vie antérieure ! Il s'approcha prudemment de l'homme soûl, le força à s'asseoir à une table à proximité et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

- Ce n'est qu'un ami d'enfance qui est venu me rendre visite, siffla Naruto entre ses dents en posant le verre devant son client avec un peu trop de force. Je crois que t'as trop bu, le vieux. T'es sûr que ta femme sera contente de te voir revenir dans cet état ?

Son client se contenta de rire, de boire son eau et de s'effondrer sur la table. Naruto s'en tira presque les cheveux.

- Encore un qu'il faudra ramener...Murmura-t-il mécontent.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi irrité et mal à l'aise quand il travaillait. Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce crétin de soldat, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Peut-être qu'au final il aurait dû garder son couteau...Vers minuit, tous ses clients commencèrent à partir à son plus grand soulagement et sans qu'aucune bagarre ne se déclenche ! En soi un véritable miracle avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité ce soir. Avec un sentiment de grandes choses accomplies, Naruto ferma à double tour son petit boui-boui. Sasuke s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne ferme.

- Une bonne soirée, se dit Naruto en s'étirant les bras. Maintenant direction la maison...

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux venir aussi Naruto-chan ?

Naruto reconnut facilement la voix malgré la surprise, Nagano avait apparemment bu plus que de raison. Mais une main fermement posée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier, surtout quand il sentit distinctement un corps masculin et plus musclé que le sien se plaquer contre le sien, le bloquant contre le mur froid et gris. Il tressaillit de dégoût et de peur en sentant une langue visqueuse contre le lobe de son oreille ; est-ce qu'il allait se faire violer dans l'allée qui donnait sur l'arrière de son restaurant ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto-chan, je serais doux, lui dit Nagano à l'oreille.

- Hmph ! Hmph ! Essaya inutilement de protester Naruto, la main sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier convenablement.

- Que tu sois doux ou non, je crois que le dobe n'appréciera pas.

Nagano fut arraché de son corps avec beaucoup de violence. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber par terre. Sasuke, qui venait de le sauver à son tour, frappait assez violemment son client avec ses coups de poing. Après un dernier coup, Sasuke attrapa Nagano par son col et rapprocha son visage du sien, un grognement presque animal s'échappant de sa gorge.

- Dégages et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, persifla Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Nagano ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour décamper dans les ténèbres de l'allée et Naruto regagna le courage de se relever. Il avait un peu honte de s'être retrouvé dans une telle situation devant le soldat et il serait peut-être temps qu'il demande à l'administration du village de mettre des lampadaires dans cette allée.

- Ah, fit Naruto en se grattant la joue et les yeux écarquillés, encore un peu sous le choc. Merci...Beaucoup...

Le soldat se contenta de le regarder dédaigneusement et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ca n'arriverait pas si tu ne laissais pas tes clients faire ce qu'ils veulent dobe, lui dit froidement Sasuke.

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne laissait pas ses clients faire ce qu'ils voulaient ! Le jeune cuisinier croyait qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter...Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Sasuke.

- Tch, fit le soldat après un moment de silence. Rentrons. Sasuke commença à marcher sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde pour le suivre.

* * *

><p>Fin du second chapitre.<p>

Je l'avais déjà écrit ^^' mais j'ai essayé d'y apporter quelques descriptions comme on me l'avait conseillé (pas sûre d'avoir vraiment réussi, vu qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça). Je vous remercie aussi pour vos commentaires et vos avis et je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mais j'essaye de faire évoluer naturellement la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto et je promets qu'il y en aura au bout d'un moment. Continuez à me dire ce que vous pensez s'il vous plaît, même si ce n'est pas très positif.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Naruto s'habitua facilement à la présence de Sasuke. Il se surprit à cuisiner deux fois plus, à chercher sa présence quand il se sentait seul. Le soldat se plaignait toujours qu'il vienne le déranger dans sa chambre ou qu'il se collait bien trop à lui quand ils regardaient quelque chose sur la vieille télé en couleur du jeune chef. Mais plus surprenant encore, Sasuke était devenu étrangement protecteur depuis son petit épisode avec Nagano.

- C'est parce qu tu es pitoyablement faible, lui disait le soldat à chaque fois que Naruto en faisait la remarque. On peut pas te laisser seul.

Naruto reconnut secrètement que ça lui faisait plaisir. Depuis que ses amis s'en étaient allés au front, que Jiraya avait repris ses voyages et qu'Iruka avait été envoyé dans une école militaire en tant qu'instructeur, il se sentait un peu seul. Il n'y avait qu'un unique problème : le chef du gang, qui régnait sur son quartier, lui rendrait bientôt visite pour réclamer le "prix de sa tranquillité". Peut être devrait-il aussi ajouté que le chef de ce gang était un ancien camarade de classe ?

- Alors teme ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide...Mentit Naruto sans culpabilité particulière. Si tu pouvais faire les courses...

Eh, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de nouvelles provisions mais il était inutile d'ajouter que ça prendrait toute la journée à Sasuke... Malgré ses supplications le soldat ne daigna même pas retirer son attention de la petite télé de son salon. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement. Apparemment les infos se révélaient être plus intéressantes que lui...

- Teme ! Rouspéta Naruto en s'approchant de Sasuke avec précaution pour ne pas se faire tordre le poignet comme la dernière fois. Tu pourrais faire attention aux autres quand ils te parlent !

Le soldat se contenta de croiser les bras et s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé défoncé. Naruto soupira d'irritation. Il avait bien envie de l'étrangler pour briser son attitude aussi glaciale que le temps du Pays des Neiges. Le jeune chef finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke sans un bruit. Les informations remplissaient le silence pesant.

- …Pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci, notre armée a lancé une attaque défensive contre les troupes du Son, qui continuent à envahir notre territoire, fit le présentateur habituel,ses feuilles entre les mains. Les pertes s'élèvent à une centaine de vies pour aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude nous vous invitons à contacter les mairies pour connaître le nom des soldats décédés. Le gouvernement tient aussi à rappeler aux habitants des régions centrales et de la capitale à vérifier leurs stocks de nourriture et d'eau en prévision d'une attaque aérienne soudaine. Les abris sont toujours indiqués par les flèches vertes et les soldats postés dans les rues…

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Naruto se mit à ignorer le flot de paroles. Une migraine massive pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre les mauvaises nouvelles de la journée.

- Sasuke…gémit-il en poussant la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé comme un enfant capricieux. Va faire les courses pour mooooiii.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils et se tourna légèrement vers Naruto. La confusion se lisait un peu sur ses traits.

- Dobe, habituellement tu me supplies de rester dans ton appartement sale et désordonné, remarqua Sasuke quelque peu interloqué. Tu veux que j'aille faire des courses quand on conseille de dénoncer à la milice toute personne suspecte ?

- Pfft, fit Naruto qui roula ses yeux bleus dans ses orbites. Tout le monde sait que tu es mon "ami d'enfance venu me rendre visite". Personne ne posera de question.

Sasuke semblait dubitatif devant ses paroles désinvoltes.

- Dobe si c'est pour qu'on m'attrape…

- Vraiment Teme ? Répliqua sèchement le jeune chef. Je me suis démené pour qu'on te prenne pour un de mes amis et tu penses que c'est pour qu'on t'attrape dès que tu mettras un pied dehors ? Tant que tu dis rien sur toi-même, ça devrait aller.

Sasuke renifla et tendit la main vers Naruto, qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans comprendre. Le soldat lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

- La liste et l'argent, crétin.

- Oh, fit doucement Naruto qui ne pensait pas que le soldat accepte aussi facilement.

Le jeune chef se dépêcha de se lever pour récupérer la liste et l'argent sur la table et de donner le tout à Sasuke.

- Merci Teme ! Fit Naruto tout sourire.

Sasuke garda le silence et mit tout dans la poche de son pantalon bleu. Il se leva du canapé en faisant craquer ses os et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée pour enfiler des chaussures. Il avait bien de la chance que Naruto ait à peu près la même taille de vêtements et de chaussures que lui. Avant de sortir, Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois vers Naruto.

- Je ne poserai pas de questions sur la raison pour laquelle tu veux absolument que je sorte dobe.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, Naruto rougit d'embarras. Apparemment il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

_-This is War-_

Au collège et au lycée, Naruto était la risée de tous. Le fait qu'il ait parfois du mal à comprendre certains sujets parce que les professeurs les passaient trop rapidement ou qu'il n'ait pas de parents ne jouait certainement pas en sa faveur. On lui lançait des regards suspicieux malgré Jiraya, qui était devenu son tuteur à la mort de son père. Les villageois pensaient que son père, toujours aussi respecté, l'avait eu avec une femme d'un pays ennemi. Qu'il était mort à cause d'elle, bien qu'elle soit décédée à sa naissance. Qu'il ne soit pas non plus parti à la guerre s'ajoutait également à la longue liste de choses qu'on lui reprochait. Seules quelques personnes eurent l'envie de découvrir la vérité derrière les rumeurs. Mais tous ses amis s'en étaient allés à la guerre, le laissant contre les mauvaises langues et la mauvaise volonté de la plupart des villageois.

Il n'avait pas obtenu son appartement facilement. Au début, son loyer fut bien plus élevé que les autres habitants de son immeuble. Le propriétaire était une vieille femme revêche, qui marmonnait toujours des propos insidieux quand elle le voyait. Peu après, le gang avait investi et effrayé tout son quartier. Bizarrement, ils étaient justes envers tout le monde et la milice n'était pas intervenue pour les arrêter. Son loyer devint bien plus raisonnable. Ils voulaient juste quelque chose en plus en échange de leur "protection". A la vue de leurs regards salaces, Naruto avait imaginé le pire pendant un instant. Leur boss l'avait rassuré en demandant de la nourriture.

- Alors quel plat nous as-tu préparé aujourd'hui, Uzumaki ?

Le boss de ce gang n'était autre qu'Inuzuka Kiba, qui avait su éviter le service militaire d'une façon obscure avec ses subalternes. Toujours un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et les cheveux maintenus par un bandeau noir, il paraissait intimidant et ne se gênait pas pour effrayer toutes les personnes à proximité. Les tatouages rouges sur ses joues et l'immense chien blanc, qui le suivait partout, n'en faisaient que rajouter une couche. A chaque fois qu'Inuzuka Kiba entrait dans son appartement minuscule et qu'il s'installait à la table de sa cuisine aux murs jaunes, Naruto sentait son estomac se tordre douloureusement sous l'angoisse. Les mains derrière sa nuque et bien calé sur sa chaise, il attendait que Naruto le serve.

- Des yakisoba…répondit Naruto en déposant une assiette fumante et odorante devant le chef de gang. J'en ai assez fait pour tout le monde…

Inuzuka n'hésita pas une seule seconde à attraper des baguettes et à attaquer son assiette. Comme d'habitude, les autres membres du gang stationnaient dans les rues ombragées, à l'abri du soleil parfois pesant, à attendre que leur boss finisse. Habituellement, Naruto faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir quelque chose à leur donner à eux aussi mais avec la présence de Sasuke, il avait complètement oublié.

- Pas besoin, pas besoin ! Fit le chef de gang en avalant bruyamment une bouchée et en agitant paresseusement ses baguettes vers Naruto. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

- Ok…

_-This is War-_

- Merci pour le délicieux dîner Uzumaki, fit le chef de gang à sa porte avec un large sourire.

Naruto hocha la tête en le regardant un peu suspicieusement. C'était étrange…Inuzuka Kiba ne le complimentait que rarement sur sa cuisine et seulement quand il était de bonne humeur. Il redoutait un peu ce qu'il devait préparer. Maintenant, le jeune chef ne possédait plus qu'une seule hâte : qu'il déguerpisse avant que Sasuke ne rentre. Au moins, les couloirs de son immeuble étaient vides et personne n'assistait pour l'instant à cette scène.

- …Quand le prochain paiement ?

Le sourire du chef de gang s'élargit.

- Même date le mois prochain, répondit Inuzuka. Hey, Uzumaki, pour une fois je vais te donner quelque chose en échange de ton repas.

- Huh ?

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, deux lèvres sèches se posèrent sur les siennes et deux larges mains maintinrent en place son visage. Les lèvres l'obligèrent à ouvrir doucement la bouche et une langue vicieuse s'y infiltra jouant avec la sienne.

- Ngg ! Gémit Naruto.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'embrassait comme ça. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux longues minutes qu'il reprit finalement ses esprit et repoussa durement le chef de gang. Le jeune chef utilisa la manche de son t-shirt pour essuyer la salive qui coulait sur son menton.

- A plus Uzumaki, fit Inuzuka Kiba en le saluant une dernière fois d'un geste de la main. Donne mon bonjour à ton nouveau camarade de chambre. J'aimerai bien le rencontrer pour un paiement puisqu'il vit dans mon quartier.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif, qui empira en apercevant Sasuke avec un visage de marbre alors que le chef de gang passait devant lui avec une grimace moqueuse. Le soldat, qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers au bout du couloir, semblait pétrifié mais se mit à avancer vers lui. Un peu horrifié, Naruto se recula quand Sasuke s'approcha de lui.

- S-sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il, complètement mortifié. C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Mais le soldat se contenta d'entrer dans l'appartement sans un mot. Naruto apercevait presque l'aura sombre de colère entourant Sasuke. Sa gorge déglutit difficilement sa salive.

- Sasuke ! Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Le soldat déposa les sacs de course et la monnaie sur la table de la cuisine avant de se rendre dans le salon, de s'installer sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé.

- Sasuke… T-tu es en colère ? Demanda Naruto le coeur battant, peut être qu'il allait lui faire du mal en comprenant mal la situation.

- Dobe, si tu voulais que je parte pour que tu puisses rencontrer ton amant… Il fallait le dire.

- Inuzuka Kiba n'est pas mon amant ! S'écria d'horreur Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. Il est juste venu chercher son paiement ! Il est le chef de gang du quartier, il veut quelque chose en échange de sa protection…

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

- Tu lui donnes ton corps en échange de sa "protection" ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça dobe.

Naruto devint rouge.

- Pas mon corps ! Il veut juste de la nourriture ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse comme ça !

- Et encore une fois tu te laisses faire ? C'est la deuxième fois, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes te faire harceler dobe…

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent sous la frustration et la colère. Il était prêt à se jeter sur le soldat et à utiliser ses poings pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

- C'était à chaque fois sous la surprise ! Ils m'ont pris par surprise !

- Alors tu devrais les repousser plus rapidement dobe ! Cria Sasuke en se levant du canapé, la respiration saccadée sous la colère.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke se mettait autant en colère. Le soldat se comportait comme un petit ami jaloux… Jaloux ?

- Sasuke, est-ce que tu serais…jaloux ? Demanda le jeune chef peu sûr de ses paroles.

Sasuke se tendit subitement, pris par surprise. Ses traits se contorsionnèrent en une grimace haineuse. Il se rapprocha de Naruto avec des pas rapides et l'agrippa par son t-shirt orange pour planter ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ce n'est pas le cas dobe. Oublies tout de suite ce que tu viens de penser, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il le lâcha et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Naruto resta seul dans le salon avec le son de la télé toujours allumée. S'il n'était pas jaloux, pourquoi le soldat était-il autant en colère ?

_-This is war-_

Sasuke ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Son visage était blême. Non pas de rage, mais de surprise. Était-il…jaloux ? Avait-il une sorte d'affection pour Naruto ? Ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné !

- Je n'ai pas d'affection particulière pour lui ! Essaya-t-il de se persuader sans grande force derrière ses paroles.

Qu'allait-il faire…?

Tout ça n'entrait pas dans les paramètres de sa mission.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le troisième chapitre.<p>

...Je me rends compte que je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les descriptions et qu'elles sont parfois difficiles à rajouter quand le chapitre est déjà écrit en avance. Je pensais que ça devait être le contraire ! Ou alors c'est moi qui suis paresseuse ? Je sais aussi que le résumé n'est pas très...emballant. Je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi mettre mais je le changerai quand j'aurais le temps (et la patience). Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic. S'il vous plaît, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit négatif ou positif.

A la prochaine !


End file.
